Wish You were Here
by SecretforRahasia
Summary: Park Jimin x Min Yoongi/Suga/ MinYoon/YoonMin/ Oneshoot/ Romance/ You're always there, you're everywhere, But right now I wish you were here...


**Wish You were Here**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**

 **[MinYoon]**

 **Secret**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here**_

 _ **[Avril Lavigne - Wish you were here]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Min Yoongi dan segala kecintaannya tentang musik. Siapa pun tau hal itu. Namja seputih kapas yang memiliki warna rambut kontras dengan kulitnya, hijau. Si jenius Yoongi yang bisa menciptakan musik-musik terkenal. Hal itu wajar karena dia seorang produser di sebuah perusahaan agency Bighit entertainment. Sekaligus namja paling angkuh, jutek dan sadis yang pernah ada. Tidak banyak bicara namun sekali mengeluarkan kata-kata bisa membuat berdarah tak tampak seseorang yang mendengarnya.

Yoongi tidak suka berisik. Dia mencintai ketenangan. Seperti cintanya pada musik. Karena itu di tasnya selalu ada _Earplug_ penghalang kebisingan. Ia harus focus untuk menciptakan lirik-lirik dari otak jeniusnya itu. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Hidupnya juga normal dan berjalan dengan tenang meskipun emosinya selalu meledak saat artis rocky yang masih belum mengenal bagaimana sifatnya menyanyikan lagunya dengan buruk.

Semuanya berjalan normal sebelum pertemuannya dengan namja itu. Park Jimin, asisten baru Son Seongsaengnim, guru dance. Namja yang tidak lebih tinggi dari Yoongi itu suatu hari tiba-tiba saja duduk di depan Yoongi yang sedang makan di cafeteria. Siapa pun juga tau kalau Yoongi suka sendiri karena dia mencintai ketenangan. Termasuk saat makan. Tapi Park Jimin, yang mungkin tidak tau atau sebenarnya tau tapi pura-pura bodoh, tiba-tiba saja duduk di depan Min Yoongi sambil meletakkan nampan makan siangnya.

Gerakan Yoongi hendak menyuap sepotong daging terhenti. Matanya yang indah menatap tajam makhluk tidak diundang yang mengusik ketenangannya itu sementara yang ditatap hanya menunjukkan sebuah senyuman manis. Tanda bahwa dia belum mengerti arti tatapan itu.

"Meja lain masih banyak yang kosong kalau kau tidak tau hal itu." kata Yoongi dengan suara datar ketika sadar namja itu tidak berniat pindah dari hadapannya.

"Aku tau," jawab Jimin masih dengan senyumnya.

"Kau tidak harus duduk di hadapanku." Tambah Yoongi dengan nada semakin dingin.

"Tapi aku ingin duduk di sini." sahut Jimin tanpa rasa takut.

Beberapa detik Yoongi menatap namja itu seakan ingin menendangnya jauh-jauh. Tapi dia tau akan timbul keributan kalau dia melakukan hal itu dan Yoongi tidak suka keributan. Menghela napas kasar, namja itu mengangkat nampan makan siangnya bersamaan dengan pantatnya yang beranjak meninggalkan kursi.

Min Yoongi pindah ke meja yang berada di dekat jendela, hanya terhalang dua meja dari tempatnya duduk tadi. Duduk dengan perasaan kesal dan mulai menyuap _Kimchi_ dengan malas, menatap pemandangan keluar dari jendela kaca.

Suara berisik dari geretan kursi kembali mengusiknya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya melihat Park Jimin kembali duduk di hadapannya.

"Kau_"

"Biar kuperbaiki kalimatku!" Potong jimin, "Aku ingin duduk di sini, di hadapanmu."

Baiklah, sekarang Yoongi tau kalau namja dihadapannya ini benar-benar sengaja. Yoongi tidak mengenalnya dan merasa belum pernah melihat sebelumnya. Meskipun Yoongi tidak begitu peduli dengan orang lain atau para traine, tapi Yoongi masih bisa mengingat sekilas wajah dari orang yang pernah ditemuinya. Jadi siapa namja dihadapannya yang begitu berani mengganggu ketenangannya?

Staf baru? Atau trainee baru? kalau begitu kurang ajar sekali dia. Apa dia tidak pernah mendengar bagaimana Min Yoongi? Atau ia belum pernah mendengar?

"Kau sengaja?" desis Yoongi pelan dengan tatapan tajam.

"Mianhaeyo, Min Yoongi ssi. Tapi saat ini jus jerukku kurang manis."

Yoongi menyipitkan matanya semakin menatap tajam. Orang dihadapannya baru saja menyebut namanya. Artinya dia tau siapa Yoongi. "Lalu?" balas Yoongi mencoba untuk sabar.

"Aku harus menatapmu untuk meminumnya. Karena kau manis jadi aku tidak perlu tambahan gula lagi."

Sontak Yoongi tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Namja itu meletakkan sumpitnya di atas meja dengan setengah membanting.

"Yaa!" bentak Yoongi tidak perduli lagi ada dimana mereka sekarang. mengabaikan tatapan dari seluruh penghuni cafetaria. "K-kau…" mendadak otak Yoongi terasa kosong, apa yang harus dikatakannya untuk memaki namja yang masih tersenyum di hadapannya ini? "Kuberi kau waktu satu detik untuk lenyap dari pandanganku atau aku akan memasukkanmu dalam blacklist untuk orang-orang yang kubenci!" desis Yoongi akhirnya.

"Bagaimana kalau penawarannya diperbaiki? Aku akan menghilang dari pandanganmu dalam waktu satu detik dan kau memasukkanku dalam status sebagai kekasihmu?"

Braak

Yoongi sontak berdiri sambil memukul permukaan meja cafetaria dengan keras, "Kau sedang menantangku?"

Jimin menggeleng dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa, "Aku hanya penasaran. Kenapa mereka mengatakan kau sangat menyeramkan dan memperingatkanku untuk menjauh darimu."

"Seharusnya kau mendengarkan peringatan itu!"

"Seharusnya. Tapi aku tidak bisa untuk tidak mendekatimu. Kau terlalu memukau seperti cahaya dan aku seperti serangga yang mau tidak mau tertarik untuk mendekatimu meskipun aku tidak ingin."

"Tutup mulutmu! Sekali lagi kau bicara aku akan_"

"Menciumku?" potong Jimin cepat, "hanya itu cara satu-satunya. Aku tidak akan berhenti meskipun kau membunuhku."

Wajah Yoongi yang putih kini memerah. Entah karena merona atau marah. Namun opsi terakhir sepertinya lebih masuk akal. Tanpa bicara lagi, Yoongi berjalan pergi meninggalkan makan siangnya yang hampir tidak tersentuh.

Oh tentu saja, namja itu sekarang berada di urutan pertama dari daftar orang-orang yang dibenci Yoongi. Satu-satunya orang yang dibenci Yoongi sebenarnya. Karena meskipun Yoongi sering marah-marah tapi dia tidak pernah membenci orang lain.

 **.**

 **Wish You were Here**

 **.**

Yoongi melepas headphone yang menyumpal telinganya sejak delapan jam yang lalu, meletakkannya di atas meja samping keyboard lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Jemari kurusnya memijat pelipis tanda lelah dan sedikit pusing. Perutnya tengah memberontak hebat sekarang. Tentu saja karena hanya sepotong _Kimchi_ yang masuk ke lambungnya sejak tadi siang. Hal itu tidak akan terjadi kalau saja namja kurang ajar itu tidak mengganggunya. Serangkaian sumpah serapah tengah memenuhi otaknya untuk mengutuk makhluk itu sekarang.

Cafetaria tutup karena sudah malam, jadi mau tidak mau Yoongi harus keluar gedung untuk mengisi perutnya. Itu terlalu merepotkan. Akhirnya namja itu memutuskan untuk pergi ke _pantry_. Mungkin segelas kopi bisa membantunya menghilangkan stress.

Tepat saat ia membuka pintu ruangannya, sebuah kantong kertas bertengger manis di lantai seolah memang menunggunya sejak dari tadi. Yoongi menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri tapi tidak ada siapa pun. Lorong itu sunyi. Ia membungkuk memungut kantong itu dan membukanya. Ada dua potong sandwich dan sekotak ayam goreng, juga sekotak potongan-potongan buah.

' _ **Untukmu. Kau tidak makan siang tadi karena aku, jadi kuharap kau mau menerimanya. Jangan sakit, itu akan membuatku sedih. Jadi makanlah. Kalau kau sakit aku akan menempelimu sepanjang waktu. tidak ingin begitu kan? Jadi tolong makanlah.'**_

Yoongi mendengus pelan membaca secarik kertas itu. kakinya melangkah dengan cepat pada tong sampah di dekat pot bunga yang besar saat matanya menangkap benda itu. Tangannya sudah akan menjatuhkan kantong kertas itu sebelum diurungkannya. Ia masih harus berada di gedung ini menyelesaikan lagunya. Mungkin sampai tengah malam atau bahkan sampai pagi. Jadi memikirkan resiko perutnya kena magh dan dia harus masuk rumah sakit, itu lebih mengerikan karena lagunya tidak akan selesai tepat waktu.

Walaupun terpaksa, namja itu membawa kembali kantong makanan dan masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Juga terpaksa menghabiskannya. Anggap saja itu sebagai ganti rugi untuk waktunya yang diganggu oleh namja kurang ajar tadi siang.

Botol air mineralnya kosong begitu Yoongi menghabiskannya. Perutnya sudah lebih baik sekarang tapi yoongi merasa masih tetap membutuhkan kopi. _Pantry_ terletak di lantai empat, satu lantai dibawah tempatnya berada. Sepertinya itu tidak begitu masalah.

Suasana begitu sepi saat Yoongi menelusuri lorong dan masuk ke dalam lift untuk turun. Mengingatkannya akan film-film horror. Tapi otaknya yang sekarang terlalu sibuk untuk berpikir tentang hantu-hantu seram yang kapan pun bisa muncul. Mungkin nanti malah si hantu yang takut melihat Yoongi dengan wajah pucat dan kantong mata mulai menghitam. _Seriously_ , itu benar-benar menyeramkan. Tampangnya tidak berbeda dengan tampilan hantu di film.

Suara dentingan lift membuat Yoongi terkejut. Ia baru sadar bahwa sesaat yang lalu, pikirannya sempat tertidur. Oh, dia benar-benar membutuhkan kopi. Kakinya melangkah keluar dari lift dan kembali menelusuri lorong menuju _pantry_ saat sayup-sayup didengarnya suara musik.

Ini bukan film horror dan pasti ada penjelasan masuk akal dari suara musik yang didengarnya. Yoongi tau hal itu, namun tetap saja kakinya urung menuju pantry dan malah belok ke tempat yang diduganya asal dari suara musik itu.

Benar saja. Suara itu berasal dari ruang dance. Siapa yang masih ada di sana malam-malam seperti ini? Lagi pula itu buka ruang dance untuk latihan traine karena ruangannya lebih kecil. Seingat Yoongi, yang menggunakan ruangan itu biasanya Son Sung Deuk, kepala pelatih dance sekaligus koreografer mereka.

Tubuh Yoongi terpaku saat melihat siapa yang ada di dalam sana melalui sepotong kaca persegi panjang yang ada di pintu ruangan. Ia bisa melihat jelas namja itu tengah menggerakkan badan mengikuti musik. Masalahnya, saat ini dia tidak sedang menggunakan atasan karena mungkin cuaca terlalu panas. Juga rambut namja itu tampak basah oleh keringat. Bukan hanya rambutnya saja, tapi tubuh namja itu juga.

Sial.

Yoongi mengumpat dalam hati. Ia tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi saat ini namja itu memang luar biasa sexy. Ditambah cetakan kotak-kotak yang ada di perutnya itu. Membuatnya tanpa sadar menahan napas.

"… Yoongi? Yoongi-ya!"

Namja manis itu terkesiap, terlonjak saat merasakan sentuhan pada bahunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Yoongi menghela napas lega melihat siapa yang menegurnya. "Sung Deuk Hyung…"

"Sedang melihat Jimin, eh?" tanya pria itu dengan tatapan jahil.

"Jimin?"

"Park Jimin, asisten baruku." Jawab Sung Deuk sambil menunjuk Jimin dengan dagunya. "Kau tidak tau nama orang yang memintamu menjadi kekasih?"

"Mwo?" Yoongi tersentak. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk bicara tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. tenggorokannya seperti tercekik.

Pria itu tertawa kecil, "Semua orang sudah tau hal ini kalau kau bertanya kenapa aku bisa tau. Mereka membicarakan hal itu sepanjang hari ini tentang Jimin yang memintamu menjadi kekasihnya di cafetaria siang tadi."

DIE

Yoongi ingin melompat dari atas gedung sekarang juga. Wajahnya terasa panas.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?"

"N-ne?"

"Kau mau atau tidak menjadi kekasihnya?"

Mata Yoongi melebar, "Hyung Nim_" ia bahkan tidak mampu bicara.

"Kau akan mempertimbangkannya bukan? Apalagi setelah melihatnya menari. Tidakkah kau merasa dia mengagumkan? Juga sexy."

Jantung Yoongi ingin berhenti rasanya. "A-aku pergi dulu," pamitnya pada Sung Deuk dengan suara gugup luar biasa. Mendadak, ia ingin punya kemampuan teleportasi. Setidaknya ia ingin menghilang saat ini juga.

Park Jimin sialan!

 **.**

 **Wish You were Here**

 **.**

"Pagi Hyung!"

Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar panggilan itu. Siapa yang memberi namja kurang ajar dihadapannya ini ijin untuk memanggilnya Hyung?

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Jimin lagi sambil mengekori Yoongi yang berjalan masuk ke dalam lobi perusahaan, tidak mengacuhkannya apalagi menjawab sapaannya. "Apa kau memimpikanku? Kuharap iya karena aku juga memimpikanmu semalam sampai aku tidak ingin bangun lagi. Tapi berpikir aku akan bertemu denganmu, jadi aku cepat-cepat datang ke perusahaan meskipun petugas belum membukanya. Wajar saja, aku datang jam setengah enam pagi."

Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya, lagi. Ingin memaki namja itu dengan kata bodoh tapi Yoongi tau hal itu akan sia-sia. Bukankah dia memang bodoh? Orang waras mana yang datang jam setengah enam pagi sementara gedung dibuka jam tujuh? Dan jam kerja dimulai dari jam delapan.

"Apa kau sedang memakai eyeliner, Hyung? Sepertinya ada lingkaran di matamu. Atau kau kurang tidur?"

Tentu saja Yoongi tidak bisa tidur! Bagaimana dia bisa tidur kalau ia harus menyelesaikan lagunya secepat mungkin? Dan proses menyelesaikan itu sudah dirusak dengan kehadiran namja disebelahnya ini. Bayangan Jimin yang menari memenuhi kepala Yoongi, membuat namja itu depresi.

"Ah, aku membeli bubur ayam tadi. Apa kau mau? Kau belum sarapan kan?"

"Tempatmu di lantai empat, Park Jimin!" sahut Yoongi datar tanpa menatap namja itu.

"Kau tau namaku?" seru Jimin seolah hal itu setara dengan korea memenangkan kejuaraan sepak bola dunia.

"Kau tidak keluar?" tanya Yoongi malas.

Jimin menggeleng, membiarkan pintu lift tertutup kembali dan naik ke lantai lima. Ke tempat Yoongi. "Aku akan melihatmu sampai kau keluar dari lift, bagaimana kalau kau tiba-tiba tertidur atau melamun hingga melewatkan tempatmu sendiri? Kau terlihat sangat lelah."

Yoongi mendengus, ia segera melangkah keluar dari lift begitu pintu terbuka. Mengabaikan teriakan sampai jumpa dari Jimin.

Kehidupan Min Yoongi mendadak berubah. Park Jimin membuat harinya semakin sulit. Bagaimana tidak jika namja itu selalu membuat emosi yoongi meledak. Semua yang kena semprot Yoongi pasti akan diam tidak berani bergerak apalagi menatap namja manis itu. Tapi Park Jimin berbeda. Saat Yoongi meledak marah, namja itu malah menatapnya sambil tersenyum seolah itu adalah pemandangan terindah yang dilihatnya.

"Apa mau mu hah?" bentak Yoongi suatu ketika saat Jimin memaksanya untuk makan siang bersama.

"Jadi kekasihku."

Jawaban itu lagi. Hampir setiap hari Yoongi mendengar kalimat itu hingga membuatnya darah tinggi mendengarnya. Dihempaskannya kumpulan kertas berisi lirik dengan kasar ke atas meja kerjanya, "Dengar Park Jimin! Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bermain denganmu. Aku mencintai ketenangan kalau kau belum tau hal_"

"Aku tau!" potong Jimin cepat, "Aku tau kau mencintai ketenangan." Ulang Jimin, "Seperti kau mencintai musik. Kau juga suka menggerutu dan mudah _badmood_ oleh hal-hal kecil yang tidak kau sukai. Kau tidak suka berisik seperti kau tidak suka basah karena hujan. Dan kau juga mencintai Kumamon seperti kau mencintai ketenangan dan musik. Apa aku salah?"

Mulut Yoongi terbuka. Ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak tau apa yang harus dikatakannya. Bagaimana namja ini tau dirinya menyukai Kumamon dari Jepang itu? O-oh… Ini buruk. Yoongi merasa imagenya jatuh begitu saja.

"Sudah kubilang, aku menyukaimu, Hyung. Aku tidak akan melewatkan hal terkecil darimu bahkan meskipun itu hanya berapa potong gula yang kau pakai untuk kopimu. Satu cukup bukan? Kau menyukai rasa pahit yang tertinggal di lidahmu."

Kepala Yoongi mendadak seperti berputar. Ia merasa pusing oleh gelombang kejut yang mendera tiba-tiba. Serius, mereka belum ada satu bulan bertemu tapi bagaimana Jimin bisa tau hal-hal yang tidak diperlihatkannya kepada orang lain? Apa dia stalker?

"Yoongi!"

Panggilan Jimin membuat Yoongi tersentak. Beberapa detik yang terjadi begitu cepat. Yoongi tidak tau kenapa tubuhnya tiba-tiba limbung hingga Jimin harus menangkapnya agar ia tidak terhempas ke lantai yang keras.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Yoongi menatap linglung sebelum akhirnya ia sadar bahwa saat ini, ia sedang berada di atas tubuh Park Jimin dengan lengan namja itu yang melingkar pada pinggang kecilnya. Mendadak tubuh Yoongi terasa panas. Namja itu berusaha bangun, telapak tangannya tanpa sengaja menekan lengan Jimin yang berotot. Yoongi berjengit pelan merasakan kulit Jimin langsung. Sentuhan itu membuatnya merasa lemas.

Tenaganya menguap dan tubuhnya terasa terbakar. Ia benci keadaannya sekarang. Ia benci menjadi tidak berdaya dihadapan namja yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu. "Le-lepaskan aku!" pinta Yoongi di sisa-sisa kesadarannya.

"Shiero…" bisik Jimin.

Yoongi merasakan darahnya mengalir deras di bawah permukaan kulitnya. Suara Jimin seperti mantra sihir yang menghipnotisnya.

Damn!

Yoongi mengerahkan kekuatannya untuk bangun tapi dengan mudahnya lengan Jimin menarik pinggangnya hingga terhempas kembali ke tubuh namja itu.

"YAA!" teriakan Yoongi dipotong oleh rasa terkejut saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba berguling, menjadi di bawah Park Jimin.

Hanya dengan menatap manik hitam itu, Yoongi merasa sesak napas. Ia ingin menangis sekarang tapi ego tidak mengijinkannya.

"Hyung, jujur padaku!" pinta Jimin masih dengan tatapannya untuk Yoongi, "Apa kau malaikat Tuhan yang sedang tersesat? Kenapa kau begitu memikat? Matamu, hidungmu, bibirmu…"

Cekreek

"Yoong_ Ooh… maaf!"

Blam

Beberapa detik dalam keheningan setelah Bang PDnim tanpa sengaja membuka pintu ruang kerja Yoongi dan menemukannya dibawah kurungan tubuh seorang Park Jimin yang kemudian menutup pintu itu kembali setelah mengucapkan maaf.

Jimin tertawa pelan sambil melepaskan Yoongi, beranjak dari atas namja itu lalu berjongkok di sebelah Yoongi yang masih enggan bergerak.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jimin dengan tawa tertahan.

"Geunyang kka! Aku ingin pingsan saja," jawab Yoongi sambil memejamkan mata.

 _Seriously_ , Yoongi itu imut. Jimin sampai harus meredam suara tawanya agar namja itu tidak semakin marah.

 **.**

 **Wish You were Here**

 **.**

Kepala Yoongi terasa pusing. Tubuhnya sedikit menggigil. Sepertinya ia terkena demam. Bibirnya mengumpat pelan. Pasti karena semalam ia terlalu lama berdiri dibawah guyuran air shower. Mau bagaimana lagi, ia perlu mendinginkan otaknya yang sudah dikacaukan oleh Park Jimin. Akibatnya, sekarang ia kena demam hingga harus naik taksi untuk pergi ke agency.

Yoongi mendesah malas melihat pemandangan dari luar taksi. Namun seseorang membuatnya tanpa sadar menyuruh sopir taksi untuk berhenti. Mata Yoongi melebar menatap orang yang berada di seberang jalan itu.

Benar. Itu Park Jimin dan Yoongi yakin dia tidak sedang berhalusinasi sekarang. Park Jimin benar-benar ada di sana dengan seorang gadis bergaun putih yang memeluk sebelah lengannya manja. Yoongi melihat semuanya. Bagaimana kedua orang itu saling tertawa. Bagaimana Jimin mengacak rambut panjang gadis itu. Bagaimana wajah manis gadis itu merajuk oleh apa yang dilakukan oleh Jimin.

Yoongi memejamkan matanya lalu membukanya lagi dan mereka masih ada di sana. Sesuatu di dalam dadanya berdenyut ngilu. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari pemandangan itu. Bergumam dengan suara serak kepada sopir taksi untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Dan mengutuk sepanjang jalan dirinya sendiri yang bodoh.

Bodoh karena membiarkan Park Jimin mengacaukan hatinya.

Yoongi tertegun. Merasa tertampar oleh perasaan yang sebelumnya tidak disadarinya. Dan sekarang rasanya sakit.

Harinya menjadi semakin buruk sekarang. Ia mengomeli setiap traine yang menyanyikan lagunya. Kalau menurutnya sangat jelek, Yoongi akan langsung mengusirnya dari ruang rekaman. Kepalanya semakin terasa sakit dan nafsu makannya mendadak hilang.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi ke dokter Yoongi-ya! Atau paling tidak kau istirahat di rumah." Saran Kim Sookjin, rekannya yang sedang mengatur beberapa alat rekaman.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hyung."

"Tidak! Kau tidak baik. Dan cobalah untuk mendengarkan saran orang lain! kau seharusnya mencintai kesehatanmu seperti kau mencintai musik."

"Aku hanya butuh istirahat sebentar. Kalau kau mencariku, aku ada di _rest room_."

Sookjin hanya bisa menghela napas melihat namja itu keluar ruang kerja sebelum ia membalas kata-katanya. Yoongi memang keras kepala. Sakit tidak pernah bisa menghentikannya bekerja kecuali tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi.

.

.

Ruangan itu terasa sunyi. Membuat Yoongi merasa nyaman. Napasnya terasa berat, terpaksa Yoongi minum obat sakit kepala yang selalu tersedia di dalam tasnya. Namja itu merebahkan dirinya di sofa rest room berharap tidak ada orang lain yang datang ke ruangan itu. Beberapa menit yang tenang, Yoongi membiarkan dirinya terseret dalam kegelapan yang membawanya ke ruang tanpa sadar.

Kesunyian itu pecah oleh suara pintu yang perlahan terbuka. Park Jimin tersenyum melihat sosok yang sedang pulas di atas sofa itu. Seharian ia belum melihat Yoongi dan itu menyebalkan, karena pasti Jimin tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak nanti malam. Sama seperti ketika pertama kali ia melihat namja itu dan tidak tau namanya.

Park Jimin ingat saat Taehyung dan Jungkook mengatainya bodoh. Ia baru saja membuang kesempatannya untuk menjadi asistent pelatih dance di LA dan lebih memilih untuk menjadi asistent pelatih dance di Bighit Entertainment hanya karena jatuh cinta pada seorang namja berambut hijau yang manis. Dan dia bekerja di Bighit Entertainment.

Bagi Jimin, namja itu bukan sekedar hanya. Tapi dia Yoongi. Min Yoongi. Namja yang tidak sengaja tertangkap matanya kala itu. Saat hari turun hujan dengan lebatnya. Ditengah kegiatannya menikmati secangkir _Mocca late_ yang hangat tiba-tiba saja seorang namja datang untuk berteduh di depan dinding kaca café. Menghalangi pandangan Jimin yang sedang menatap ke luar.

Kesan pertama Jimin akan namja berambut hijau itu adalah mungil. Tubuh kurus yang terlihat rapuh, seolah pecah hanya dalam sekali sentuh. Dan dia terlihat sedang menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Sepertinya tidak suka saat sepatu kets putihnya basah oleh hujan. Kemudian tiba-tiba saja namja itu menoleh kebelakang, memperhatikan suasana dalam café, mempertimbangkan akan masuk atau tidak.

Jimin terpana, oleh seraut rupa mempesona itu. Begitu manis dengan kulitnya yang pucat. Bibir itu tiba-tiba mengembang membentuk senyuman yang menyeret semua kesadaran Jimin untuk berpusat di satu titik. Pada namja itu.

Yoongi akhirnya masuk ke dalam café hanya untuk memesan segelas kopi Americano dan menatap lama pajangan dekorasi boneka Kumamon lucu yang ada di café. Bertanya pada pegawai apa dia bisa membeli satu dari boneka itu.

Serius, Jimin sebelumnya tidak percaya pada cinta pandangan pertama. Tidak sebelum ia mengalaminya sendiri. Tapi namja itu, Min Yoongi mematahkan segala kepercayaannya hanya dalam sekejap. Menjadikan Jimin tidak waras karena detik itu juga, ia membuntuti Yoongi. Mencari tau dimana namja itu tinggal, bekerja dan apa saja tentangnya.

Sejak itu, Yoongi adalah segalanya. Pusat untuknya berputar dan udara untuknya bernapas. Bibirnya tidak pernah berhenti bercerita tentang namja itu sampai membuat Taehyung dan Jungkook menganggapnya gila. Mungkin dia memang gila sekarang. Gila karena seorang Min Yoongi. Namja yang sekarang masih tertidur pulas di sofa.

Siapa pun tau seberapa besar cinta Jimin untuk Yoongi hanya dari tatapannya pada namja itu. Dan Jimin juga tau kalau siapa pun menganggapnya gila karena berani mencintai namja angkuh dan galak macam Yoongi. Tapi ini perasaannya. Miliknya. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menghalanginya untuk menjadikan Yoongi miliknya.

Setiap menatap Yoongi, dada Jimin terasa membuncah. Seolah hatinya tidak bisa menampung lagi seberapa banyak cintanya untuk Yoongi. Hingga akhirnya tumpah dan meluber bersama dengan letupan-letupan bahagia. Jemarinya bergerak pelan, mengelus kulit pipi Yoongi yang halus. Menikmati setiap sensasi mendebarkan yang menyelimutinya.

Yoongi melenguh pelan. Jelas itu adalah sebuah kesalahan karena apa yang dilakukannya tanpa sadar menarik Jimin mendekat seperti semut pada gulanya. Yoongi terlalu manis untuk dilewatkan seekor semut sepertinya. Dengan teramat lembut, dikecupnya bibir itu.

Panas.

Napas Yoongi terasa panas. Sepanas tubuh Jimin yang seolah terbakar oleh sentuhan bibir lembut itu. Membuat Jimin gemas hingga memberikan satu lumatan dalam yang mampu menarik Yoongi dari ruang sadarnya. Namja itu tersentak dan langsung mendorong tubuh Jimin kuat-kuat.

PLAK

Satu tamparan dari tangannya yang halus mendarat sempurna pada pipi kiri Jimin. Napas Yoongi tersengal. Ia segera beranjak dan melangkah pergi.

"Hyung!"

Langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar panggilan itu. "Kau memilih orang yang salah untuk bermain, Park!" ucapnya tanpa membalikkan tubuh atau pun menoleh kebelakang hanya sekedar untuk menatap lawan bicaranya, "Jangan pernah berani muncul dihadapanku lagi."

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyung… Tidak adakah sedikit saja rasa tertarikmu untukku?"

" _Eopso_! Hanya dengan melihatmu saja itu sangat menggangguku." Sahut Yoongi kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya. Memutar handle pintu lalu meninggalkan Jimin yang tercenung dalam ruangan itu.

 **.**

 **Wish You were Here**

 **.**

 _ **Dan aku ingat semua hal gila yang kau katakan**_ **  
** _ **Kau buat semua itu merasuk di kepalaku**_

Bibir Yoongi menggerutu pelan. Pagi tadi cuaca masih cerah, tapi sekarang tiba-tiba saja hujan turun saat Yoongi hendak mengunjungi salah satu toko musik paling besar di seoul untuk mengecek popularitas dari lagu yang diciptakannya untuk debut salah satu boyband. Tentu saja ia tidak membawa payung, tidak pernah malah dan berakhir dengan berlarian mencari tempat untuk berteduh.

Kakinya berhenti di depan salah satu café. Ia mendesah pelan merasakan lembab di kakinya. Ia benci basah.

' _Kau tidak suka berisik seperti kau tidak suka basah karena hujan.'_

Yoongi tercenung. Baru menyadari ada yang aneh dalam ucapan Jimin. Seingatnya sejak mereka bertemu hingga sekarang, hujan belum pernah turun sekali pun. Jadi bagaimana Jimin bisa tau kalau ia membenci hujan?

Tetesan air itu semakin deras, membuat Yoongi mengumpat pelan. Berhenti memikirkan hal aneh itu dan memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam café. Oh… Ia ingat café ini. café dengan dekorasi Kumamonnya yang imut. Senyum Yoongi mengembang saat melihat dekorasi itu masih tertata apik. Matanya terus menatap boneka-boneka lucu itu sampai seorang pelayan menanyakan pesanannya.

' _Dan kau juga mencintai kunamon seperti kau mencintai ketenangan dan musik. Apa aku salah?'_

Yoongi tersentak oleh ingatan itu. Matanya menatap sekeliling café. Apa mungkin mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya?

Setelah mendapatkan kopi pesanannya, Yoongi duduk di salah satu meja dekat jendela. Menatap pemandangan luar yang basah. Namja itu merapatkan jaket panjangnya yang tebal, mencari kehangatan lebih. Ia mengambil kotak gula lalu memasukkan satu potong gula ke dalam cangkir kopinya.

' _Aku tidak akan melewatkan hal terkecil darimu bahkan meskipun itu hanya berapa potong gula yang kau pakai untuk kopimu. Satu cukup bukan? Kau menyukai rasa pahit yang tertinggal di lidahmu.'_

Lagi. Yoongi tercenung. Ia mendecak kesal, meraup beberapa potong gula dan memasukkannya ke dalam cangkir kopi. Menyangkal dalam hati tentang apa yang diketahui Jimin. Tangannya mengaduk-aduk kopi itu sebelum ia menyesapnya –hanya untuk membuatnya tersedak oleh rasa manis berlebihan akibat tambahan gula.

Namja itu mendesah gusar. Ia tidak bisa meminum kopinya lagi. Sudah beberapa hari sejak Jimin dengan lancang mencuri ciuman di bibirnya. Sejak hari itu ia tidak pernah melihat Jimin lagi. Seharusnya hidup Yoongi bisa kembali normal. Tapi kenapa namja sialan itu masih berputar-putar memenuhi otaknya? Yoongi benci keadaan dirinya sekarang. Ia lebih frustasi daripada saat mendekati _deadline_ dan lagunya belum selesai.

"Min Yoongi ssi?"

Yoongi mengangkat wajah saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia menatap tanya pada seorang gadis di hadapannya sebelum akhirnya sadar bahwa gadis itu adalah gadis yang dilihatnya bersama Jimin.

"Ah benar kau Min Yoongi! Aku benar kan?"

"Nuguseo?" tanya Yoongi pura-pura tidak tau.

Tanpa permisi gadis itu langsung mengambil duduk di hadapan Yoongi. Membuat namja itu sedikit mengangkat alis. Tingkahnya benar-benar mirip dengan Jimin yang kurang ajar.

"Ternyata kalau dilihat aslinya kau memang manis…"

"Maaf?" Yoongi hampir saja tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar kalimat itu.

"Jimin pernah menunjukkan fotomu padaku. Kau tidak tau? Aku harus menemaninya selama dua jam hanya untuk mendengarkan ceritanya tentang Min Yoongi. Min Yoongi yang begini, Min Yoongi yang begitu, kupikir dia sudah gila saat itu. Tapi setelah melihatmu sekarang, aku jadi mengerti kenapa dia bisa menjadi seperti orang gila."

Gadis itu tertawa kecil sementara Yoongi hanya menatapnya dengan tubuh kaku.

"Kau bilang tadi foto…"

"Itu benar."

"Darimana dia mendapatkan fotoku?"

Gadis itu tampak terkejut, "Kau tidak tau? Ada ratusan fotomu di ponselnya yang_" ucapanya terhenti saat kedua tangan gadis itu sontak membekap mulutnya sendiri, "Apa aku tidak seharusnya mengatakan tentang hal ini…?" tanyanya takut.

Yoongi bahkan tidak tau harus berkata apa. Ia sedang bingung sekarang.

"Apa aku membuatmu bingung?" tanya gadis itu yang dijawab anggukan oleh Yoongi tanpa sadar. Ia tertawa kecil, "Maaf… Aku bahkan belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Kim Yoon Hye. Aku kakak ipar Jimin."

Oh… Yoongi terkejut mendengarnya, "Kau lebih tua dari Park Jimin?" tanyanya tanpa sadar setelah mendapati kenyataan bahwa gadis ini sudah menikah, terlebih dengan kakak Jimin.

"Aku dua tahun diatas Jimin. Karena aku sangat mencintai kakaknya jadi aku tidak keberatan menikah di usia muda. Apa kau terkejut?" Yoon Hye tertawa kecil, "Sebenarnya aku dan kakaknya tinggal di London, hanya sesekali pulang ke Korea. Kami bertiga teman masa kecil. Aku, suamiku dan Jimin. Nanti sore aku sudah harus kembali ke London. Aku ingin mengajak Jimin jalan-jalan karena suamiku sedang menyelesaikan bisnisnya, tapi ternyata Jimin juga sedang sibuk. Jadi aku sendirian dan berakhir bertemu denganmu di sini."

"Apa tidak pernah ada yang mengatakan padamu kalau kau orang yang sangat terbuka?" tanya Yoongi penasaran.

"Semua mengatakan hal itu kepadaku. Kurasa hal itu tidak buruk," senyum Yoon Hye, "jadi Min Yoongi ssi, apa tanggapanmu tentang adik iparku yang gila itu?"

"Ne?"

"Apa kau tidak menganggapnya gila?"

"Sangat. Dia memang sangat gila." Jawab Yoongi setuju. Terlalu gila untuk mengacaukan kehidupan tenang Yoongi.

"Kau benar." tandas Yoon Hye, "cukup gila untuk melepas kesempatannya bekerja di LA demi menjadi assistant dance di bighit agar bisa bertemu denganmu."

"Apa kau bilang?"

Gadis itu tersenyum, "Kau beruntung menjadi orang yang dicintainya. Karena Jimin akan melepaskan segala hal yang dimilikinya tanpa ragu kalau hal itu berhubungan denganmu."

Yoongi tercenung sementara Yoon Hye menjawab ponselnya yang tiba-tiba berbunyi. Ingatannya kembali pada sebuah kalimat yang diucapkan namja itu beberapa hari lalu.

' _Aku mencintaimu, Hyung…'_

Damn!

Kepala Yoongi merasa penuh. Ia bahkan mengangguk tanpa sadar ketika Yoon Hye pamit pergi. Ada debaran aneh di jantungnya. Yoongi bingung, tidak tau harus apa karena ini pertama kalinya. Pertama kalinya tau bahwa ada orang yang begitu mencintainya. Juga ada perasaan bersalah karena mungkin ia sudah melukai namja itu.

Damn! Damn! Damn!

 **.**

 **Wish You were Here**

 **.**

"Oh Yoongi!" sapa Seokjin saat melihat namja berambut hijau itu baru saja memasuki lobi gedung agency, "Kenapa kau ada di sini? bukankah seharusnya libur?"

"Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan di rumah, Hyung. Lebih baik aku kemari, mungkin ada yang bisa kukerjakan."

"Yaa! Kau itu sudah hampir seperti mayat hidup dua hari yang lalu, seharusnya kau lebih banyak beristirahat. Atau mungkin dengan mengunjungi tempat-tempat untuk menyegarkan otak. Apa kau ingin aku mengaturkan kencan buta untukmu?" goda Seokjin.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Jawab Yoongi dengan tatapan datar.

Seokjin terkekeh, "Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya. Mana tega melihat Jimin menangis."

"Apa?"

"Kau beruntung, sepertinya dia sangat mencintaimu. Hari pertamanya bekerja di sini, dia sibuk bertanya pada setiap orang tentang bagaimana Min Yoongi. Oh, dia bahkan merekam jawabannya… Tidakkah itu gila?"

"Dia begitu?" tanya Yoongi terperangah, "Apa dia mengganggumu juga?"

"Kalau yang kau maksud dengan membuntuti kemana pun aku pergi dan menahanku setengah jam di toilet hanya untuk menanyakan segala hal tentangmu itu benar, dia menggangguku. Serius, Yoongi! Dia bahkan menanyakan berapa kali kau menguap dalam sehari. Kau pikir orang gila mana yang mau memperhatikan dan menghitung setiap kali kau menguap. Eerr… Kurasa Jimin bersedia. Tapi sekarang tidak ada dia rasanya sepi juga."

Kening Yoongi berkerut samar, "Dia tidak masuk hari ini?"

Seokjin menggeleng pelan, "Dia tidak di sini sekarang. Kudengar dari Sung Deuk Hyung Nim dia pergi ke Jepang."

"Apa? Kapan?"

"Kalau tidak salah pesawatnya berangkat tadi pagi."

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah… Mungkin Sung Deuk Hyung Nim harus mencari assistant lagi." jawab Seokjin, "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Anak-anak sudah menungguku di ruang vocal. Sampai jumpa." Dilayangkannya sebuah tepukan pelan di bahu Yoongi sebelum melangkah pergi.

Yoongi terdiam. Mendadak pikirannya terasa kosong. Jimin tidak di sini. Dia tidak akan bisa melihat namja itu lagi.

' _Jangan pernah berani muncul dihadapanku lagi!'_

Namja itu tersentak. Ada perasaan sesak yang tiba-tiba hadir. Yoongi melangkah masuk ke dalam lift dengan ling-lung. Kenapa namja itu menyerah begitu cepat? Bukankah dia mencintainya? Yoongi tidak mengerti, sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan hatinya sendiri?

Baiklah, Jimin memang kurang ajar. Berisik dan terlalu ceria. Tapi dia juga mengagumkan saat menari. Dan sexy luar biasa. Satu-satunya yang bisa membuat Yoongi menahan napas saat melihatnya. Juga membuat Yoongi terbakar saat kulit mereka saling bersentuhan.

Getar ponsel di saku Yoongi membuat namja itu tersentak. Ia mengambil benda itu sebelum akhirnya menyadari bahwa sekarang dia tidak sendirian di dalam lift itu. Ada beberapa staf dan lift sedang bergerak ke lantai delapan.

' _Aku akan melihatmu sampai kau keluar dari lift, bagaimana kalau kau tiba-tiba tertidur atau melamun hingga melewatkan tempatmu sendiri?'_

Yoongi mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Kenapa sekarang di otaknya penuh dengan Park Jimin? Namja itu tidak ada di sini sekarang, tapi kenapa Yoongi merasa Jimin ada di mana-mana? Apa dia juga sudah gila?

 **.**

 **Wish You were Here**

 **.**

 _ **Kau selalu ada, kau ada di mana-mana**_ **  
** _ **Namun saat ini aku ingin kau berada di sini**_

Suara dering itu menyakiti telinga Yoongi. Seperti sirine yang dibunyikan tepat di dekat telinganya. Ia melenguh pelan, memaksakan diri untuk membuka mata. Sebelah tangannya meraba-raba ruang kosong di samping bantalnya, mencari ponsel yang ternyata sumber dari bunyi dering berisik itu.

" _Yeoboseo_ …?" gumamnya sambil kembali memejamkan mata ketika berhasil menemukan benda itu, menggeser layarnya lalu menempelkan ke telinga tanpa repot-repot melihat siapa yang meneleponnya.

"Yaa Min Yoongi! Sampai kapan kau mau liburan eoh?" Suara lengkingan Seokjin terdengar dari seberang, membuat namja gula itu mengerutkan kening samar, "Aku memang menyuruhmu istirahat, tapi ini sudah seminggu lebih. Proyek baru akan segera dimulai! Aku membutuhkanmu di sini!"

"O-oh…" Yoongi tersentak dan langsung bangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengerang pelan saat pusing tiba-tiba mendera kepalanya karena gerakannya yang tiba-tiba, "Hari apa sekarang?"

Seokjin menghela napas pelan yang tidak diketahui Yoongi, "Kutunggu kau di studio, oke? Sampai jumpa!" namja itu memutus sambungan telepon sebelum Yoongi sempat menjawab.

Helaan napas itu terdengar kasar. Yoongi terdiam sejenak di tempatnya. Kenapa tubuhnya terasa berat? Namja itu menggerutu dalam hati. Ini semua karena Park Jimin. _See_? Park Jimin lagi-lagi muncul dalam otaknya. Yoongi mengerang pelan. Sejak terakhir kali ia merasa melihat Park Jimin di mana pun dalam gedung agency, esoknya Yoongi memutuskan untuk berdiam di rumah hingga saat ini. Hal yang tidak pernah dilakukannya.

Siapa pun tau, gedung agency itu sudah seperti rumah untuk Yoongi. Dan absennya selama seminggu itu tentu saja membuat sebagian orang yang mengenalnya dengan baik merasa heran.

Mencoba menyeret tubuhnya, Yoongi berusaha untuk turun dari ranjang dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Ia harus tiba di studio setengah jam lagi atau Seokjin tidak akan mau jadi patnernya. Astaga… Ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

.

.

Lima menit berlalu dan Yoongi masih duduk di dalam mobilnya. Menatap lurus-lurus ke depan bangunan gedung agency yang membuatnya mendesah pelan. Ia memaksa hatinya untuk bersikap tidak acuh dan segera turun dari mobil sebelum Seokjin menelepon untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Cuaca sedikit suram hari ini. Langit tampak mendung. Membuat suhu menjadi lebih dingin. Yoongi memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket sambil berjalan cepat menyeberangi halaman menuju pintu masuk gedung.

Ia melewati lobi dengan cepat menuju pintu lift. Sedikit berlari oleh lift yang hampir tertutup. Jemarinya menekan tombol buka dengan cepat hingga pintu itu urung menutup. Namun matanya tersentak saat melihat sosok itu. Yoongi menghela napas pelan lalu masuk ke dalam lift. Selalu seperti ini. Jimin terlihat dimana pun ia berada. Seperti sekarang ia melihat namja itu di sampingnya. Dan itu membuat sesak Yoongi.

"Jebal…" lirih Yoongi pada sosok di sebelahnya, "Kenapa kau selalu ada di mana pun aku melihatmu?"

"Mianhae Hyung…"

Yoongi tertawa pelan. Sekarang ia bahkan bisa mendengar suara namja itu dengan jelas. Sepertinya otaknya benar-benar di tahap kronis.

"Aku harus apa Park Jimin?" tanya Yoongi tiba-tiba sambil memutar tubuh menghadap sosok itu. menatapnya dengan mata basah, "Meskipun kau sudah pergi tapi kau terlihat di mana pun. Kau ada di mana-mana. Tapi sekarang. Untuk sekarang aku berharap kau ada di sini."

.

.

'… _Tapi sekarang. Untuk sekarang aku berharap kau ada di sini.'_

Jimin tersentak mendengarnya. Jantungnya berdegup cepat. Semakin terkejut saat melihat tetes air mata yang jatuh melewati pipi Yoongi. Tanpa sadar, jemarinya bergerak. Terulur untuk mengusap pipi Yoongi. "Aku di sini Hyung… Selalu di sini. Berapa kali pun kau mengusirku, aku tidak akan pergi."

Sekarang Yoongi yang tersentak. Tangannya menarik tangan Jimin, menggenggamnya erat. Matanya menatap Jimin, ditusuk-tusuknya pipi namja itu dengan jari telunjuknya. "Ka-kau nyata?"

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya, "Tentu saja. Aku bukan hantu, Hyung!"

Cegluk…

Yoongi menelan ludahnya. Tiba-tiba suara denting lift terdengar dan pintu terbuka. Beberapa orang masuk ke dalam lift sementara Yoongi berjalan keluar secepat kilat.

"Yoongi Hyung!" teriak Jimin menyusul namja itu terburu-buru. Ini masih lantai tiga, kenapa Yoongi keluar dari lift? "Hyung! Tunggu aku!"

"Jangan mengikutiku!" pinta Yoongi sambil berjalan cepat.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba marah? Bukankah tadi kau ingin aku di sini?" balas Jimin, menahan senyumnya yang bisa mekar kapan pun.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? bukankah kau seharusnya di jepang sana?" balas Yoongi ketus.

"Pekerjaanku di Jepang sudah selesai, tentu saja aku harus kembali kemari. Kalau bukan karena Hoseok Hyung tiba-tiba sakit, aku tidak akan mau menggantikannya menghadiri acara pelatihan dance di Jepang itu. Sembilan hari tidak bertemu denganmu itu sangat menyiksaku, Hyung!"

"Jadi kau hanya menghadiri acara? Bukannya pindah ke sana?" tanya Yoongi tanpa menoleh dan tidak memperlambat langkah kakinya.

"Jadi kau pikir aku pindah ke sana? Kau pikir aku meninggalkanmu di sini? Karena itu kau terus-terusan melihat ilusiku di mana-mana, memikirkanku dan berharap aku ada di sini?"

Damn!

Wajah Yoongi memerah. Ia mempercepat langkah kakinya setengah berlari. Bahkan otaknya tidak bisa berfikir kemana ia melangkah sekarang.

"Manis sekali…" goda Jimin, tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum lebarnya. "Jadi kau merindukanku? Kau memikirkanku?"

"Diam kau, Park!" bentak Yoongi dengan wajah panas.

Jimin tertawa, "Kau tahu betul apa yang bisa membuatku diam, Hyung! Kau tidak lupa kan? Jadi aku tidak akan berhen_"

Cup…

Tubuh Jimin mematung. Otaknya mendadak kosong. Dia tidak bermimpi kan? Beberapa detik yang lalu Min Yoongi tiba-tiba saja berhenti lalu membalikkan tubuh dan mencium bibirnya. Meskipun ciuman itu begitu cepat.

"Hyung!" seolah tersadar, jimin kembali menggerakkan langkah kakinya. Berlari menyusul Yoongi yang menjauh darinya.

"Jangan mengikutiku!" teriak Yoongi, ikut berlari.

Jimin mempercepat larinya. Menyusul namja itu. Meraih bahunya lalu membalik tubuh Yoongi dan mendorongnya ke dinding. Mengurungnya di antara ke dua lengan.

Kepala Yoongi menunduk. Ia gugup luar biasa. Tubuhnya gemetar mencium aroma Jimin yang memabukkan. "Ka-kau bilang akan diam kalau aku… aku…"

Jemari Jimin meraih pipi namja itu, mengangkat wajah Yoongi hingga menatapnya, "Aku perlu memastikan yang tadi benar-benar nyata, Hyung. Karena terlalu cepat hingga membuatku tidak bisa membedakan apakah tadi hanya ilusiku."

"I-itu bukan ilusi…" jawab Yoongi gugup, tatapannya berputar ke segala arah. Kemana saja asal tidak menatap dua manik hitam yang sanggup menyedotnya itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku perlu membuktikannya." Bisik Jimin sebelum memangut bibir Yoongi. Melumatnya bertubi-tubi, tidak memberi kesempatan Yoongi untuk bicara.

Tubuh Yoongi terasa lemas. Tangannya mencengkeram kaos bagian pinggang Jimin dengan erat hingga buku jarinya memutih. Pikirannya menguar tak bersisa. Kewarasannya lenyap. Lalu menyerah, membiarkan bibir itu memainkan bibirnya. Perlahan membalas gerakan itu. Merasakan debaran jantungnya yang menggila.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yoongi…" bisik Jimin, penuh kelembutan dan cinta yang begitu besar di setiap huruf yang diucapkannya.

"Aku juga…"

"Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku juga…"

"Mau jadi kekasihku?"

"I do…"

Siapa pun tau Yoongi membenci berisik. Ia mencintai ketenangan. Tapi sekarang ia juga mencintai Park Jimin. Si Berisik yang dengan kurang ajar bisa membuatnya merindu. Mungkin benar, bahwa perbedaan benci dan cinta itu hanya setipis benang.

 _ **Semua hal gila yang kita lakukan**_ **  
** _ **Jangan memikirkannya, hanya jalani saja**_

 _ **Aku mencintaimu apa adanya**_ **  
** _ **Inilah aku apa adanya, tak perlu bersusah payah**_ **  
** _ **Kita selalu berkata, berkata apa adanya**_ **  
** _ **Dan sungguh aku sangat rindu…**_

 **.**

 **Wish You were Here**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **Hei lo! Iya elo! I wish you were here. Can you?**

 **Untuk selanjutnya, fanfic saya hanya akan di posting di btsficsecret. Wordpress. Com.**

 **Terima kasih, sampai jumpa.**


End file.
